inazumaelevenfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Cloneablestar
Categoria e sottocategoria Salve , non so come si faccia a dire il vero e grazie per avermelo fatto ricordare, perchè avevo intenzione di chiederlo nel forum della community. Colgo il fatto per dirti che le pagine non devono essere "categorizzate" dagli utenti, perchè sto creando i template, apposta per non categorizzare una pagina nel modo sbagliato. P.S: ricordati di firmare sempre in un messaggio. Per firmare clicca sul tasto firma che c'è qui sopra ah, credevo che ti riferissi ad un altra cosa che ho visto su un alta wiki, se era per quello lo sapevo giò, ma grazie lo stesso, sul serio xD Template:Tecninche del personaggio Salve , ti scrivo per dirti che l'utilizzo del Template:Tecniche del personaggio perchè mi sono dimenticato a mettere inazuma eleven go nella sezione anime Templati Ciao , ho sistemato il template Partita e Tecniche del personaggio, quindi adesso possono essere utilizzati P.S:'Da un po di tempo, sono stati anche realizzati i template Blocca Tiro, Tiro Lungo e Tiro a Catena. Tenmas o Airons? Ciao , per il momento forse è meglio Tenmas, visto che non si conosce il nome doppiato europeo che daranno alla squadra. Certo, è più facile che sia Airons, ma quelli che danno i nomi sanno essere molto stravaganti. Es: la potrebbero chiamare anche ''Airon Team''xD. '''P.S:'spero di non aver divagato molto con il discorso. Codici superflui Salve , ti scrivo per consigliarti, quando copi ed incolli, di farlo in modalita codice sorgente, per evitare che si creino codici inutili nella pagina. quindi ti aggiungo in oltre di far prativa in quella modalità osservando le altre pagine. Dopo di questo posso dirti che stai facendo un ottimo lavoro. Salve , ti scrivo per darti un altro consiglio. Se crei una pagina con il nome sbagliato o se viene creata e te ne accorgi utilizza il template . si ok Per la tua attività di wiki ho deciso di premiarti nominandoti amministratore della wiki. Adesso sarai in grado di proteggere le pagine, lavorare su pagine protette, modificabili solo dagli admin e bloccare utenti che vandalizzano la wiki. Dopo di questo, ti ringrazio per il tuo contributo e spero che tu resti con noi per molto tempo. Sai che se stai caricando immagini dei personaggi go dall'altra wiki itialiana, sono immagini che avevo messo io lì lol xD no no, hai frainteso, era per ridere un po e farti notare la coincidenza xD. puoi continuare a fare quel che stavi a fare :) cosa che non ha apprezzato la fondatrice dell'altra, ma questa è acqua passata. no, prima le tecniche erano riportate nella pagina delle squadre, ma abbiamo deciso di toglierle. La categoria è stata inserita si dall'inizio nella pagina, il fatto è che la wiki in fatto di categoria è mal organizzata, quindi devo sistemare un po, per l'appunto, le categorie. Il tempo non c'è, solo a partire da giugno avrò del tempo per sistemare il tutto, per tamponare questa fatto, ho appunto creato molti template per evitare mal categorizzamenti delle pagine. Categoria Da Rimuovere Ciao , la categoria Da Rimuovere non lo aggiunta io nelle pagine ma il fondatore Hershel Layton nei template Utilizzatori e Tecniche del personaggio (basta inserire una categoria in un template per fare in modo che quella categoria appaia in tutte le pagine con quel template) perchè ha deciso di eliminare i due template che sono troppo complicati per farli usare agli altri nuovi utenti. Ps: Complimenti vedo che sei l'utente più attivo su questa wiki. Per togliere la categoria dalla pagina basta che togli il template. Di niente, anzi grazie pe la spiegazione :) P.S. Scusa il ritardo XD Shawn-axel (discussioni) 15:25, mag 14, 2013 (UTC) Tranquillo, nessun disturbo. Tecniche personaggi Ah cmq per le tecniche del personaggio usa questi: *Tiro Nome della tecnica ' *'Off Nome della tecnica ' *'Dif Nome della tecnica' *'Par Nome della tecnica' Per usarli basta che copi questi codici qua sotto in modalità sorgente: *'Tiro (qui metti il nome della tecnica) ' *'Off (qui metti il nome della tecnica) ' *'Dif (qui metti il nome della tecnica)' *'Par (qui metti il nome della tecnica)' Ciao la categoria da rimuovere è presente solo nelle pagine in chi è presente o il template utilizzatori o tecniche del personaggio, ho deciso di rimuovere i templare in quanto sono complicati per i nuovi pg. comunque domani sistemo il tutto. Mi scuso con te e con gli altri admin perchè non inserisco la template personaggi ma non mi funzionano. Funray24 (discussioni) 13:44, giu 5, 2013 (UTC) Template: Prova Ciao, dopo averci lavorato un bel po, che ve ne pare di questo template? Non so se questa sarà la forma definitiva, ma vorrei un parere Ok, credo di averlo ultimato, che te ne pare? Comunque mi sono dimenticato di dirti che non ho risposto alla tua domanda perchè volevo che lo capissi da solo una volta ultimato :) Dont worry. Comunque grazie. Nome Pagina No, non mi hai offeso, scusa se ci ho messo tanto a rispondere ma stavo andando a controllare l'episodio per verificare il nome del portiere e alla fine mi sono accorto che hai ragione. Se ti accorgi che ho fatto qualche errore, non mi offendo se lo correggi anzi devi correggerlo. PS: Comunque visto che sei anche tu un amministratore puoi cambiare anche il nome alla pagina. Nome Personaggio Ciao , anche io credo che il nome dell'attaccate sia Doug, vedendo come lo pronunciano negli episodi, però sulle altre wiki lo chiamano Duke. Comunque per adesso lasciamo il nome Doug nelle pagine poi quando uscirà il gioco Inazuma Eleven GO in Europa vedremo come lo chiamano. CIAO avrei bisogni di sapere come si caricano le foto nel creare una nuova pagina e renderle visibili Simo99 (discussioni) 17:21, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Grazie millle per l'aiuto Simo99 (discussioni) 17:35, lug 24, 2013 (UTC) Hai fatto bene a bloccarlo, non possiamo permettergli di fare quello che vuole e poi non ha il diritto di rovinare il lavoro di noi utenti. Bloccare questi utenti è uno dei compiti di noi amministratori. PS:Comunque 3 giorni sono pochi, io l'avrei bloccato per 1 o due settimane. Ciao sono Victorblade10.Senti io vorrei modificare la pagina Tornado di Fuoco ma non me la fanno modificare.Mi sapresti dire come devo fare perchè vorrei mettere nella pagina la sezione evoluzioni e mettere il Torndado di Fuoco DD nella sezione.Contatti quando puoi.Ciao Victorblade10 Ciao Cloneablestar, sono Victorblade10 ti volevo solo dire grazie di due cose:la prima grazie per aver risposto alla mia domanda, buono a sapersi cosi' ho una pagina un meno da modificare se ci sono altre pagine cosi' comunicamelo; la seconda grazie di aver aggiunto una piccola modifica alla mia modifica. Grazie di tutto :-) Victorblade10 Ciao Cloneablestar, non preoccuparti nessun distrurbo, ma veramente non ho capito a cosa ti riferisci anche perchè io non sto vedendo molto Inazuma Eleven GO e quindi non so neanche cos'è la Modalità Armatura. Non so se è perchè ho modificato qualcosa o roba del genere. Dammi una spiegazione perfavore. Shawn-axel (discussioni) 10:29, ago 27, 2013 (UTC) Grazie mille per la spiegazione, ma non ho ancora capito cosa volevi chiedermi nel primo messaggio! XD P.S. Scusa il ritardo, in questi giorni non ho avuto internet. Shawn-axel (discussioni) 16:20, ago 31, 2013 (UTC) Salve Cloneablestar ti volevo solo ringraziare della modifica alla pagina Super-Scatto, poi grazie per aver messo una nuova immagine (perchè l' immagine che avevo messo l'avevo presa del sito spagnolo della wiki) e delle nuove informazioni. Ciao grazie ancora Victorblade10 P.S.:Scommetto che te l'ha detto Hersel Layton di madificare la pagina vero? Perchè se è così io gli avevo mandato un messaggio per chiedergli se lui ho uno degli amministratori della wiki poteva modificare la pagina e per ultima cosa saluta Hersel da parte mia. Ciao Cloneablestar, è tutto spiegato qui xD http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6239 Hershel Layton 95 (discussioni) Grazie per i complimenti, ma sto solo Facendo del mio meglio per far diventare Famosa questa Wiki fantastica niente di più.Franca97 (discussioni) 20:36, set 5, 2013 (UTC)'Franca97''' Ho bisogno di parlarti. . 22:06, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Fine di un incubo Finalmente l'incubo è finito. comunque tra un paio di giorni riprendero l'attività in wiki... mi occuperero per iniziare dalla prima stagione e videogioco e così via, non devo tralasciare nulla xD Hershel Layton Dimmi Pure 23:42 5 settembre 2013 (UTC) 23:42, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Noto che questa wiki è ben modificata e questo fa capire che gli admin sono molto esperti, anchio lavoro in una wiki, e vorrei sapere che pagine mediawiki hai modificato per ottenere questo risultato, come il cambiamento del mouse e altro... Grazie. . 11:27, set 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, scusa se non avevo capito! Comunque ne approfitto per chiederti se potevi darmi il link per vedere gli episodi di Inazuma Eleven GO e Chrono Stone sottotitolati in italiano, perchè non li trovo da nessuna parte! Grazie in anticipo. Shawn-axel (discussioni) 15:18, set 6, 2013 (UTC) Si, grazie mille :D Shawn-axel (discussioni) 16:05, set 6, 2013 (UTC) Ei aspetta, non è mia intenzione impegnarmi qui ora (ho molte wiki di cui occuparmi, non fraintendere) volevo solo sapere come siete riusciti a usare cosi tanti codici, se potresti spiegarmi. . 17:24, set 6, 2013 (UTC) Non ti preoccupare, scusa è che mi occupo già di molte wiki, e quindi peggiorerei la cosa aggiunggendo una wiki alla mia lista, poi mi pare che questa wiki vada a gonfie e vele, per caso le pagine mediawiki non sono il tuo forte, dimmi quando posso contattare il founder allora, grazie. . 20:38, set 6, 2013 (UTC) Curiosità Ciao, ottima wiki, come mai le didascalie delle immagini sono disabilitate? MAYA2012 No, non ti devi scusare, anche se io ho soltanto creato il collegamento di Arion Sherwind e di altre parole nelle informazioni. Infatti se guardi c'è ancora Accademia Mare di Luna, e non l'ho messo io! Shawn-axel (discussioni) 18:01, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Ciao cloneablestar sono victorblade10 per prima cosa t faccio gli auguri per aver ottenuto la medaglia modifica fortunata sai non è una cosa molto facile ottenerla poi ti volevo dire ho appena visto il tuo messaggio sugli temnas io consiglierei di restare il nome così com'è visto che non si sa ancora il nome della serie italiana io direi di aspettare l' arrivo della serie Chrono Stone poi riguardo al secondo portiere dei piccoli giganti io Sabato scorso ho comprato la versione Fuoco Esplosivo di Inazuma eleven 3 e Lunedì , il giorno in cui ho finito il gioco, ho giocato la finale contro i piccoli giganti e quando ho visto la squadra anche io ero sconvolto sul fatto che il nome del secondo portiere non era cain saito ma bensì era Keenan Difortune quindi visto che il gioco porta questo nome consiglerei di cambiarlo forse appena posso lo faccio io. Ciao Victorblade10 P.S. Perpiacere cambia anche il nome della pagina perchè io non poosso. senti clonablestar non ti preuccupare ho già cambiato il nome della pagina io quindi non ti scomodare e adesso la pagina si chiama Keenan Difortune. Ciao Victorblade10 ciao cloneablestar ho letto appena il tuo messaggio è la linga del gioco è italiana.Ora proprio cme hao fatto tu mi vado ha vedere l' episodio 122 così mi documento meglio. Ciao tanti saluti Victorblade10 ciao cloneablestar ma in quale episodio entra in campo Keenan perchè ho visto l' episodio 122 non si vede proprio in campo Keenan.Avvisami se lo trovi. Ciao Victorblade10 ciao cloneablestar vorrei chiedeterti un favore:se potrsti cambiare cambiare il nome di Garret Blare in Gareth Flare perchè io ci provo ma non ci riesco quindi mi chiedevo se potevi farlo tu.Per piacere fallo al posto mio. Ciao Victorblade10 grazie ora vado subito a vedere l' episodio 124. Victorblade graie cloneablestar voglio solo aiutare la wiki a diventare migliore :) non ti pruccupare anzi mi è stato molto utile lo terrò a mente e comunque perchè hai cambiato foto? comunque a me piaceva più quella di prima ma è una scelta tua.Ciao Victorblade10 ciao cloneableaster, volevo chiederti se potresti scrivermi una classifica dei tuoi dieci personaggi preferiti. grazie ciao caro Cloneablestar ti volevo chiedere chi fossere questi "Earth Eleven" di cui si parla nella pagina di Arion Ciao rispondimi presto Victorblade10 grazie di avermi risposto ma se vai a vedere i passaggi volanti ti accorgi che sta scritto che stata usata in due episodi uno contro la kirwood dove è riuscita l'altro nell'episodio contro l'istituto miraggio dove è stata bloccata quindi è stata usata due volte ma l'ultima volta che è stata usata non ha funzionato.Quindi è stata usata DUE VOLTE. Ciao Victorblade10 scusa per l'equivoco,grazie di avermi chiarito le cose che vorrebbe dire "al demonio" ?????????? Victorblade10 comunque fai attenzione anche alle descrizioni dell'episodio.Perchè una volta ho controllato la descrizione e il nome di Ryoma era scritto Roma.Quindi stai sempre attento. Ciao Victorblade10 grazie Victorblade10 ciao volevo chiedere ma come fate a conoscere già i veri nomi di alcune pagine?????? Victorblade10 Ti va Ti va di parlare in chat che non vorrei fare spam, è urgente mi trovi in chat. Michele (discussioni) 19:55, nov 15, 2013 (UTC) ciao ti volevo chiedere se tu o uno degli amministratori della wiki potrebbe modificare la pagina che ho creato quella di vladimir blade. Ciao Victorblade10 19:50, nov 17, 2013 (UTC)Ciao Victorblade10Ciao Victorblade10 19:50, nov 17, 2013 (UTC) ciao cloneablestar ti volevo chiedere come fai tu e gli altri amministratori della wiki a inserire l'immagini.Ad esempio quando ho creato il super-scatto ho trovato un immagine della tecnica sul sito spagnolo della wiki.Ho messo bene il link dell'immagine ma non appariva.Contattami presto Ciao Victorblade10 tutto chiaro.Grazie Victorblade10 Ciao di nuovo Ciao ti va di fre qualche cihiacchiera in chat per qualche consiglio? Se hai tempo di darmeli per la mia wiki che ha appena vinto il titolo della wiki del mese? Perché sto pensando a qualcosa per cambiare l'aspetto alla mia wiki. Michele (discussioni) 18:23, nov 28, 2013 (UTC) Salve , ti ho appena nominato burocrate della wiki in seguito al contributo che hai portato alla wiki, sono soddisfatto del lavoro da te fatto. Per il momento non ho molto tempo, nemmeno per le vacanze a causa della tesina della maturita e anche al fatto che non ho visto ancora GO! (odio vedere i video in sub), cosa che rimando da troppo. Ti auguro un buon Natale e felice anno nuovo. Hershel Layton Dimmi Pure 19:26 19 dicembre 2013 (UTC) 19:26, dic 19, 2013 (UTC) La cosa della categoria serve per essere ordinati, come la categoria delle altre pagini. Comunque ti ho messo in quella categoria, potevi farlo anche te ma non sapendolo hai fatto bene a chiederlo. Ci si sente. Ciao xD Hershel Layton Dimmi Pure 19:45 19 dicembre 2013 (UTC) 19:45, dic 19, 2013 (UTC) Sfondo Salve , volevo chiederti se ti piace il nuovo sfondo. Se la risposta e "No" vorrei che mi dessi qualche consiglio. Hershel Layton Dimmi Pure 18:57 20 dicembre 2013 (UTC) 18:57, dic 20, 2013 (UTC) Cursore e sigla Ciao, Cloneablestar. Non conosco Inazuma Eleven, sono capitato qui per caso e ho notato il cursore e il Template Sigla. Volevo chiederti come sei riuscito a inserire queste cose. Un saluto, dalla Wiki che gestisco: http://it.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_Wiki Ciao Cloneablestar, scusa se ti disturbo ma ho provato a registrarmi e ho visto che serve mettere l'email.... Vorrei chiederti: a cosa serve fornirvi la mia email (che poi è quella di casa, comunque)? Perchè nel caso che voi mi mandaste pubblicità o cosa simili, allora non mi registro...... però se io fornisco la mia email e voi non mi mandate niente in quel caso mi registro.... 151.32.85.83 16:26, feb 7, 2014 (UTC)pia98 Un'ultima cosa: si può non farmi arrivare queste informazioni sulle modifiche? Ti spiego: mio papaà è un tipo molto severo e non credo che gli piacerà se mi registro su un sito. Se controlla la posta e vede quella roba..... beh ecco... dire che si arrabbia è poco!!! Se fosse possibile... mi faresti un grosso piacere. 151.32.85.83 20:34, feb 7, 2014 (UTC)pia98 Ma quale ignoranza?!?!? Anzi mi hai aiutato molto... La mia registrazione? Poco prababile... Mi dispiace ma non posso rischiare così... Grazie comunque ;) 151.33.187.79 21:23, feb 8, 2014 (UTC)pia98 P.S.:ho visto tutte le medaglie che hai... SEI GRANDE! XD Scusa se ti disturbo ulteriormente..... ma volevo chiederti un consiglio: spesso mi capita di leggere nelle pagine di informazione sui personaggi, delle frasi del tipo "Ah è davvero bellisssimo" o cose così... Io mi permetto di cancellarle perchè in quelle pagine non si dovrebbero scrivere dei pareri. Secondo te sbaglio? 151.33.187.79 18:38, feb 11, 2014 (UTC)pia98 TT Ciao Cloneablestar, volevo informarti che nella pagina della partita tra Impero e Inazuma Japan, nell'immagine della formazione della Inazuma ci sono diversi errori: innanzitutto quella partita si è svolta sull'isola di Liocott perciò Jordan non poteva esserci; infine Jude e Mark non c'erano perchè erano con Caleb e David nel quartiere italiano ad aiutare la Orfeo a sconfiggere il Team D. Non so come si cambiano le immagini e comunque non ho l'immagine giusta perciò potresti correggere tu la pagina? 151.33.189.155 21:01, feb 16, 2014 (UTC)pia98 Scusa la doppia T ho sbagliato 151.33.189.155 21:03, feb 16, 2014 (UTC)pia98 ciao a tutt* qualcuno di voi sa dirmi per piacere come si fa a soffiare Hector, cioè il capitano della squadra chiamata i piccoli giganti? grazie grazie Tobia 151.42.225.216 13:08, feb 22, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Ciao, congratulazione per la tua promozione a burocrate. Ti va di fare qualche chiacchiera in chat? Michele (discussioni) 19:34, mar 7, 2014 (UTC) Sono dentro. Michele (discussioni) 20:03, mar 7, 2014 (UTC) Di niente Cloneablestar: io non voglio assolutamente che la wiki sia rovinata in qualunque modo, anche se per un po' non ci sono stato Ciao Victorblade10 Ciao Cloneablestar ti volevo comunicare che io ho modificato il nome del Tiro Fantasma in Tiro Fantasma (Johan Tassman) però quando vado a modificare questa pagina mi esce scritto vicino a Nome = Tiro Fantasma ma sopra all'immagine esce scritto Tiro Fantasma (Johan Tassman). Quindi mi chiedevo se tu o qualche altro amministratore poteva risolvere questo piccolo problema. Contattami presto Ciao Victorblade10 Ah,non lo sapevo...scusa:starò più attenta ;) P.S. sono nuova in questo sito e non so tanto le regole ;) mi scuso per aver messo in questo messaggio la mia firma I'm Pazza Chat Ciao, ti va di fare quattro chiacchiere in chat? Michele (discussioni) 21:28, mar 15, 2014 (UTC) Salve Clonebleastar, come hai potuto vedere non sto facendo modifiche da tanto tempo sia per i vari impegni ma anche perchè ho perso un pò della passione che avevo per Inazuma Eleven, comunque volevo farti i complimenti perchè stai facendo un ottimo lavoro con questa wiki, e questo mi fa molto piacere quindi continua così. Io comuque ogni tanto continuerò a contribuire con qualche modifica. Saluti da Ciao Cloneablestar complimenti per aver ottenuto la medaglia modifica fortunata n°25 000. Certo che hai avuto molta fortuna :D Ciao Victorblade10 Ciao Cloeneablestar oggi non potrò modificare la wiki perchè deve andare a fare una partita. Quindi ti chiedo , visto che io e te siamo gli unici a modificare dopo gli episodi di Chrono Stone , di fare tutte le modifiche tu. Non sò se avrò poi tempo oggi stesso a modificare ma se non potessi fallo tu. Ciao Victorblade10 Meno male che oggi non c'erano modifiche da fare. L'episodio per fortuna me lo vedrò domani e cerchrò di modificare il più possibile. Grazie comunque. Ciao Victorblade10 Salve Cloneablestar, vorrei segnararle che nella pagina Silvia Woods ci sono delle informazioni false ed oscene, quindi, siccome lei è un admin della wiki, credo che possa vedere chi ha modificato la pagina e a quale ora( credo)... quindi, l'ho contattata per segnararle questa anomalia... Bloodyness (discussioni) 19:10, apr 20, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Ehm, sera, le ho scritto questo messaggio di nuovo, poiche in quell' altro non avevo firmato, comunque, le segnalo sempre le frasi oscene presenti nella pagina Silvia Woods... credo che debba richiamare il vandalo, poichè credo che lei, in veste di admin, ha il previlegio di poter sapere chi ha scritto una determinata cosa e quando... Buonasera, da Bloodyness Ciao Cloneablestar ti chiedo cortesemente di bannare l'utente non registrato 93.159.192.205 per aver fatto due modifiche vandaliche alla pagina Silvia Woods. Ciao Victorblade10 Prego Cloneablestar io non voglio che questa meravigliosa wiki sia rovinata da vandali come questo. Voglio che questa wiki diventi la migliore tra tutte le wiki su inazuma eleven , anche se penso che già lo sia. Ciao Victorblade10 Bloodyness (discussioni) 15:54, apr 21, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Ehm, buon pomeriggio, una domanda, se voglio prendere un' immagine dalla Wiki inglese di Inazuma Eleven , devo citare come fonte Inazuma Eleven Wiki o la fonte da dove hanno preso l' immagine anche quelli di Inazuma Eleven Wiki? Buonpomeriggio, da Bloodyness. Ciao Cloneablestar ti volevo chiedero se potevi eliminare la pagina di categoria "11 Supremi" così da trsformarla in un'altra pagina di categoria chiamata "11 Fuoriclasse". Ciao Utente:Victorblade10 (Discussioni) 16:09, apr 23, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Cloneablestar ti volevo chiedere se potevi eliminare la pagina di categoria (che ho creato io) Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Movie) perchè volevo crearne un'altra chiamata Inazuma Japan (GO) (Movie). Buona serata Utente:Victorblade10 (Discussioni) 23:42, 25 apr, 2014 (UTC) ok.scusa se ho sbagliato.non era mia intenzione farlo e mi dispiace.grazie per i consigli. volevo chiederti unacosa.ma come hai fatto a collegare il nome tod ironside alla sua pagina,perchè io non ci riesco.mi potresti per favore dire tutto il procedimento che hai fatto ?grazie 1000 Mi potresti rispondere per favore qual'è la modalità visuale? Scusa,volevo farti una domanda.Io ho provato a cercare un'immagine da mettere su questo wiki su internet e l'ho trovata,ma non riesco a metterla ,come faccio? Ciao Cloneablestar ti volevo dire che nelle pagine di Inazuma Eleven (anime), Inazuma Eleven GO (anime) e Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone (anime) ho messo l'anno in cui è ambientato l'anime. Secondo me Inazuma Eleven è ambientato nel 1996, Inazuma Eleven Go nel 2006 e Inazuam Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone nel 2007. Ci sono arrivato perchè quando la Raimon (Chrono Stome) sta per partire nella Cina dei tre regni dicono , quindi, che bisogna viaggiare 1800 anni nel passato. Visto che la Cina dei tre regni (viene anche fatto vedere nell'anime) è ambientato nel 207 d.C. ho fatto la somma: 1800 più 207 fa 2007 quindi Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone è ambientato nel 2007; poi ho fatto 2007 meno 11 (11 sarebbero gli anni di distanza tra gli eventi di Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven Chrono Stone) fa 1996 quindi Inazuma Eleven è ambientato nel 1996 e infine ho fatto 1996 più 10 (10 sarebbero gli anni di distanza tra gli eventi di Inazuma Eleven e Inazuma Eleven GO) e fa 2006 quindi Inazuma Eleven GO è ambientato nel 2006. Comunque ti volevo solo avvisare della modifica e del fatto che quindi, se i miei calcoli son esatti, non bisogna cancellare o modificare la mia modifica. Ciao, buon pranzo Utente:Victorblade10 (discussioni) 14:30, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Cloneablestar riguardo al fatto della modernità dei mezzi di trasporto, dei computer e delle comunicazioni non ti saprei dire, forse hai ragione, forse ho ragione io come forse non ha ragione nessuno di noi due. Comunque con 1800 penso che si riveriscano a 1800 esatti e non come dici. Ciao Utente:Victorblade10 (discussioni) 16:58, mag 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Ciao e buon fine anno scolastico!! Volevo parti in chat ti andrebbe darmi qualche consiglio e parere sulla mia wiki secondo come sta venendo? Anche un parere al nuovo aspetto dei template? - Michele (discussioni) 18:15, giu 11, 2014 (UTC) Saluti da una nuova arrivata Ciao Clonebeaster,come sai io sono nuova!Sono felice di avere guadagnato le mie medaglie e di essere salita di posizione!E' emozionante parlare con l'amministratore,e sono felicissima di essere membro di questa wiki! Per adesso mi sto occupando dei giocatori della Dragon Link,ma se ci sono altre pagine da creare sono ben contenta di rendermi utile! By Nadia Cazziolati Wiki del mese Ciao, ti comunico che abbiamo scelto questa wiki come wiki del mese! Da adesso intervisteremo gli amministratori della wiki vincitrice, ti ho inviato le domande per email (a quella registrata sul tuo account). Potete scegliere di concordare tra di voi una risposta ad ogni domanda, dare ognuno la sua risposta (in questo caso non fatele troppo lunghe) o scegliere un amministratore come "rappresentante" (che risponderai a lui per tutti). Fatemi sapere al più presto! leviathan_89 15:42, giu 28, 2014 (UTC) Ti ho risposto alla email. leviathan_89 18:08, giu 28, 2014 (UTC) Mi avete risposto in due, per cui possiamo fare che posto entrambe le vostre risposte separatamente, oppure se volete potete concordare le risposte assieme (a questo proposito, vorrei che in ogni caso almeno alla domanda delle pagine e delle immagini mi forniste un piccolo elenco, tipo 5, unico su cui vi siete messi d'accordo. Il motivo è che voglio aprire un sondaggio su quelle pagine ed immagini per cui non funzionerebbe con due risposte diverse). La terza è opzione è che uno parli a nome di tutti, ma almeno alla prima domanda vorrei che rispondesse entrambi. leviathan_89 16:00, giu 29, 2014 (UTC) ok, se mi dici la tua e-mail te le invio--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 20:15, giu 29, 2014 (UTC) Facciamo così: la mia e-mail e filidm_95@live.it. tu invia un email così da poter avere il tuo indirizzo email. Ahimè è più facile che controlli lì che qui. P.S.: non finirò mai di dire che stai facendo un ottimo lavoro :). Hershel Layton (discussioni) 20:19, giu 29, 2014 (UTC) Template:Anima ho creato il template Anima. come categoria che si inserisce automaticamente nella pagina, con questo template, ho messo Anime (spiriti), per non inserire le pagine nella categoria Anime.--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 14:01, lug 2, 2014 (UTC) Da Nadia Come si fa a mettere un' immagine in un template? Da Bloodyness Ehm, buonasera Cloneablestar, volevo inserire tutte le sigle di apertura e di chiusura di Inazuma Eleven, ma... non mi ricordo come si inserisce la fonte, e non so neanche dove posso vedere come si inserisce ( ho provato nel Manuale di Stile), mi potresti dire come inserire la fonte ed eventualmente linkarmi la pagina relativa all' inserimento fonte, per piacere? Buonasera, da Bloodyness, e mi scusi se la domanda possa risultare superflua...Bloodyness (discussioni) 18:11, lug 9, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Bloodyness (discussioni) 20:16, lug 17, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Non ti preoccupare :), comunque, per forma e scorribilità cosa intendi? Bloodyness (discussioni) 20:27, lug 17, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Quindi utilizzare anche sinonimi! Ok, grazie :) Video Episodi Salve Cloneablestar, devo chiederti di stare un po attento nelle pagine in cui ci sono video di episodi, e di togliere i video, sia dalle pagine, che dalla wiki, non godiamo di diritti in grado di poterli pubblicare e poi la wiki serve a dare informazioni e non come portale per vedere episodi. Fa attenzione a Blodyness, e lui che mette questi video, io almeno l'ho avvertito, se dovesse continuare, sai cosa fare--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 22:29, lug 20, 2014 (UTC) Solo i video degli episodi--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 06:39, lug 21, 2014 (UTC) Ciao vedo che sei famoso nella wiki potresti spiegarmi alcune cose? Bloodyness (discussioni) 17:51, lug 23, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Salve Cloneablestar, le scrivo per ciò che concerne la sua modifica ad Arion Sherwind. Nella lista dei ragazzi Ultraevoluti Arion è presente, per questo ho inserito quella categoria. Apparte ciò, ha cancellato la categoria in quanto ciò le è sconosciuto, oppure perché lo ritiene inutile? scusa per quello che ho fatto.spero di nn commettere più errori in futuro.grazie p er avermelo fatto notare AmorePerilCalcio (discussioni) 18:24, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) ok, corretto il template dei centrocampisti :)Hershel Layton (discussioni) 22:39, lug 28, 2014 (UTC) grazie per il consiglio,e solo che non ho ancora capito bene come poter spostare le foto e i gif sulla pagina...sono un po' imbranato,ma cercherò di capire come si fa per migliorare la wikiAmorePerilCalcio (discussioni) 16:02, lug 29, 2014 (UTC) ]] Salve Cloneablestar, fa attenzione alle immagini che rimuovi dalle pagine. vanno eliminate completamente dalla wiki.--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 21:35, lug 29, 2014 (UTC) non ci sono scusanti. verrai bannato. scherzo ovviamente! non ti preoccupare, non c'è bisogno di scusarsi e tanto meno di ringraziarmi xD.Hershel Layton (discussioni) 22:26, lug 29, 2014 (UTC) Bloodyness (discussioni) 17:36, ago 8, 2014 (UTC)Bloodyness Salve Cobblestar, vorrei chiederle di modificare il titolo della pagina relativa a Raimei!Blue Team in Raimei!Blue Train Ciao Andrea,volevo chiederti una cosa.Su Youtube ho trovato alcune OST di Inazuma Eleven Go,Go:Chrono Stone e Galaxy e vorrei cominciare a creare delle pagine su di questo.Vorrei anche creare una pagina categoria che le raccolga.Tu cosa ne pensi?Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 11:00, ago 9, 2014 (UTC) Clonea, l'utente che hai bloccato e annullata le modifiche, l'ha fatto per vandalismo o ha sbagliato in buona fede? --Hershel Layton (discussioni) 06:57, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) no no, tranquillo (ahaha per la remissione alla corte). comunque hai fatto quello che ritenevi giusto, ed effettivamente hai fatto bene, a dargli 3 giorni. Anche se sara difficile che ritorni, almeno lo farà più coscienziosamente. Solo che, come te, non capisco a cosa si riferisse con quelle categorie--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 16:05, ago 11, 2014 (UTC) Complimenti vivissimi Per aver collaborato 365 giorni di seguito nella wiki io tra poco 30 .-. Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 21:07, ago 13, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Ti dovrei dire una cosa Mi trovi in chat se li non mi trovi metti un messaggio nella mia pagina utente:-) Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 06:24, ago 25, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 creare qualcosa dove mettere tutti i giocatori di inazuma eleven in ordine alfabetico che sono comparsi nell' anime e la loro mossa piu famosa e un link alla sua pagina (lo so sarebbe difficile metterli TUTTI) quindi creare pagine diverse per ogni serie e poi raggruparle in un unica categoria. se la mia idea ti piace creala. Ti ringrazierei se una mia idea fosse propsta nella wiki P.s Ho scritto giocatori non personaggi Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 06:29, ago 26, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Ma...hai notato che in questo periodo un utente anonimo (o forse più di uno) sta continuando a creare pagine piene di volgarità o comunque di argomenti che c'entrano ben poco con quelli della wiki? Non puoi provare a bloccarlo? Un salutoNadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 13:06, set 1, 2014 (UTC) Utente che crea pagine con contenuti non adatti alla wiki Uno degli utenti sopra citati e Utente:151.50.39.209 sta creando diverse pagine con uso di contenuti gergali,non adatti alla wiki e personali cioe la pagina Aurelia Dingle e chiederei la cancellazione o risitemazione di questa pagine e il ban se continua a farlo. Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 15:50, set 1, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Ho trovato un altro utente che fa queste cose Utente:151.50.9.139 Grazie :)Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 06:00, set 2, 2014 (UTC) potresti per favore controllare queste pagine: Fey Rune, Bailong, Great Blaster e Riccardo Di Rigo, non so se tutte le modifiche sono sbagliate o sono giuste ma inserite in modo sbagliato. a questo punto, potresti sistemarle senza annullarle. io sono indietro con l'anime e non sono momentaneamente d'aiuto in questo ambito. prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi ovviamente e se le modifiche continuano, blocca o pagina o id, ma senza bloccare il fatto di potersi registrare, cosi magari si registra e possiamo parlargli.--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 20:30, set 2, 2014 (UTC) non ne dubito :)--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 22:32, set 2, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Cloneablestar, volevo avvertrti che Utente:49.149.146.227 ha aggiunto ad alcuni personaggi una categoria che credo abbia creato lui ma che non penso centri niente. Puoi dare un occhio? Grazie :-) GiulyR98 (discussioni) 12:13, set 4, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Affiliazione Ciao, ti va di affiliare le nostre due wiki la vostra con la mia wiki? Michele (discussioni) 06:45, set 7, 2014 (UTC) Dimmi te Ultimamente sto aggiungendo ai capitani delle squadre "cattive" la categoria antagonisti; non so se mettere anche tutti quelli della squadra e lasciare solo i capitani quindi lo chiedo a te Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 08:07, set 9, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Clonableastar ce un errore nella pagina *'TORNADO DI FUOCO e so che e bloccata solo per gli admin invece di axel blaze ce scritto axel balze ti invito quindi a modificarla togliendo quello e i possibili *' ERRORI Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 06:34, set 17, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Ti chiedo un favore Se uno va su Inazuma eleven (gioco) e poi clicca inazuma eleven Go va nella parte dell anime ti dhiederi di crearenla pagina sul gioco e poi sistemare li Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 06:35, set 19, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 Volevo dirti che seppur nel template della pagina principale c e scritto tutto su anime e gioco non ci sono pagine dedicate al gioco !!! Utente:2.34.230.82 sta mettendo categorie errate in alcune pagine e non so come si fa a cancellarle quindi ti dico le pagine: flash fotonico,Impero e Attacco Volante P.S. vota nel mio blog dei sondaggi Bash_Lancer04 Dark Arceus:Lancia Oscura!!! (UTC) 15:35, set 21, 2014 (UTC)Bash Lancer04 non ho visto la serie, ma comunque se tu ritieni opportuno crearne uno, ne creerò uno. te mi devi solo dire come crearlo :)--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 18:11, ott 19, 2014 (UTC) e se si aggiungesse la riga "Tipo: Stadio/Paesaggio/Pianeta" e modifico pure un po il colore?--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 21:20, ott 19, 2014 (UTC) si, l'idea e questa--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 21:48, ott 19, 2014 (UTC) Ho inserito la riga, al momento. se riesco a vedermi le serie che mi mancano, devo fare un inventario dei template e renderli più conformi. spero solo che riesca a trovare il tempo in futuro--Hershel Layton (discussioni) 10:23, ott 20, 2014 (UTC) Ciao Cloneablestar.Volevo avvertirti che un contribuitore della wiki ha creato la pagina Aiden Frost ,ma ha finito con il renderla una pagina inutile poichè: 1.Una pagina che parla del fratello di Shawn e della sua storia esiste già. 2.Nel crearla,ha aggiunto molti punti di vista personali,come le sue opinioni,cosa che si poteva fare semplicemente scrivendo un blog post o aggiungendo una discussione alla pagina Aiden Froste ,e non certo creando una pagina. Potresti provvedere ad eliminarla,per favore?Non vorrei che qualche visitatore incappasse in disguidi...Nadia Cazziolati (discussioni) 18:44, ott 28, 2014 (UTC) grazie cloneablestar, è bello conoscere nuovi fan di Inazuma Eleven! Ho visto che sei al PRIMO posto della classifica,complimenti!62.98.203.100 13:26, nov 3, 2014 (UTC)Mark Ivans Ok, appena posso controllo79.15.5.188 19:30, nov 16, 2014 (UTC) Template episodi Ciao Cloneablestar, ho visto il messaggio che hai scritto a Hershel e ho provato a sitemare io il template degli episodi in modo che aggiunga la categoria episodi in automatico. Fammi sapere se va bene :-) GiulyR98 (discussioni) 19:38, nov 17, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Ciao Cloneablestar, oggi ho fatto più di 100 modifiche, però non mi dà la medaglia delle 100 modifiche in un giorno che hai anche tu, sai dirmi perchè? Grazie! GiulyR98 (discussioni) 19:07, nov 30, 2014 (UTC)Giuly Va bene, grazie mille! :-) GiulyR98 (discussioni) 20:54, nov 30, 2014 (UTC)Giuly